Freedom has its costs
by Eragonfan22
Summary: Thor has managed to get Loki freed from Prison but The Avengers still dont trust Loki and are mad with Thor, But Thor is hiding something from his brother and friends. review please or will hunt you down jks XD
1. Chapter 1

"Why should I trust him?" Thor growled. "He's my brother!" He glared at The other Avengers who still didn't trust Loki. He was furious that they dare question why he would trust Loki after getting him freed and his name cleared. The god of thunder didn't want to hear anymore, he stormed out. They were mad at him and he was angry with them too. He was trying so hard to get the Avengers to trust Loki, he knew his brother had been trying hard to make it up for his mistakes. When he stormed out he punched a wall angrily. He was panting heavily and felt really tired, he also felt ill. He had been hiding his illness to not worry anybody. He lent on the wall and was sweating. He had got ill not long after earth, he didn't know why, but he thought maybe he was just very stressed. He groaned a bit, he started walking again and deciding to head back to Loki. He hoped Loki wouldn't notice anything off about him as he didn't feel well , he felt worse than he had earlier. Thor really hoped that he wasn't dying.

"Thor!" Loki yelled when his brother returned. Thor could hear the panic and fear in his brothers voice and wondered what had happened. He rushed over to Loki and saw that his brother was shaking and in tears.

"What's wrong Loki," Thor asked him softly He hugged Loki trying to calm him down. Thor couldn't even worry about himself when Loki was so scared.

"Bad dream," Loki started "Never mind I guess," he replied. He looked at Thor and frowned a bit as if he noticed something.  
Thor had a feeling that his brother was going to ask about his health. He sighed as he waited for it, he felt guilty for hiding it, but didn't want to worry Loki. He knew Loki would become really worried if he knew.

"Are you ok Thor… You look pale," Loki touched his brothers hand a bit. He looked at Thor as if looking for signs on what was wrong.

"I'm alright." Thor lied "Just very tired… I will go to bed," He gave a reassuring smile to his younger brother and hugged him again.  
"I'm Just having a hard time convincing the others that you have changed." He said. It was half the truth, he was getting worn out from all those arguments. "Get some more sleep Loki and I hope you sleep well this time." He was pale and had dark shadows under his eyes and his blonde hair seemed very messed up by now, he was beginning to not really look well. He wasn't a master of lies like Loki so he wasn't sure how long that he could keep such a thing from his brother. He didn't want his brother to be stressed about him. He wanted Loki to stay focused on trying to get his life back on track the best that he could. He knew that it would take awhile for Loki to be accepted and he was trying to help him out as much as he could. Though he knew he was unwell and probably shouldn't be out and about as much. He still had been going on as much missions for the Avengers as he could, though he was going to have to come up with a reason to not do missions for awhile.

Thor slowly made his way to his bed and he lay down in it, His body felt heavy and achy, he was worried about what was wrong with him. He wasn't sure if he was over reacting but he wasn't sure he was ok and he feared dying. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, he just had no energy at all by now.

When Thor awoke the next day, He looked around the room and saw that Loki was asleep on the floor by his bed. He wondered what Loki was doing there and assumed that he had felt scared from his dreams. He found Loki sometimes seemed so much vulnerable and younger. Thor didn't mind though, he just felt sorry for his brother and didn't want him to have to feel so isolated and scared. Thor couldn't change the past, But he could try help his brother make up for what he had done. It would be easier if the Avengers weren't so hostile to Loki. He looked at his brother's sleeping form and decided to not wake him up as he wanted his brother to hopefully get a good amount of sleep. Thor felt drained and had a nasty headache, He decided maybe he should just stay in bed, but yet Loki would suspect he was ill then. He lay a hand across his forehead not knowing what to do.

**Authors Notes; Please Review, I like favs and Follows too, But I get more excited over reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thor decided to get out of bed, despite the fact he really didn't feel well at all. He knew he probably couldn't hide it either. His hair seemed greasy and messy and he felt really dizzy and had a nasty headache. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and filled up the bathtub and sighed leaning on the wall.  
"Ugh," Thor moaned. He waited for the water to fill up despite the fact he really didn't feel good. When the bath was ready, he got undressed and got in the tub and closed his eyes, hoping badly that it would relax him. He was sure that is brother was still asleep at least and that he had time to think of a way to explain a few things, When he got out of the bath, he got changed and dry and called Nick Fury trying to explain he couldn't do any missions for awhile due to family issues. He still couldn't mention that he was ill to them yet, He didn't think that he wanted many people to know such things just yet.

He coughed a few times after he got off the phone. He shivered and held his head, He wasn't aware of his brother coming up behind him at first.  
"Brother your sick aren't you," He could hear the worry in Loki's voice, but that soon turned to anger "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Your health is important too, Probably more important than what your friends think of me!" Loki snapped angrily. He looked at Thor and hugged him . Thor ended up having a horrible coughing fit and ended up struggling a bit. Thor gagged a bit and looked miserable, he was sweating and very pale. Thor seemed to whimper a bit , he looked at Loki looking scared.  
"I didn't want to worry you… ," Thor started " I feel like I might be dying though," He was trembling and gagged again.

Loki put a hand on his brothers back and sighed. He rubbed Thor's back. He looked annoyed with him still.  
"Stop been pathetic your not dying !" Loki snapped. He felt a stab of pain in his heart as he thought what if that was true, he didn't want to loose his brother now after everything. He could see the misery in his brother's eyes and wondered if he should force him to throw up as he could see Thor felt like it, But it wasn't happening. He didn't want his brother pained and miserable. He kept rubbing his back and Thor kept coughing. Before Loki could do anything though, his brother bent over and threw up in the toilet. Loki stayed by his brother not knowing what to do. He hoped that Thor planned to tell the Avengers that he was sick and unable to help them. Loki rubbed his brothers back still. Loki didn't stop doing so till his brother had calmed down and stopped throwing up. He went and got a glass of water and a cloth.

Thor sat where he was all shaky and waited for his brother to return. He felt awful but was lucky to have a brother like Loki. He saw Loki return with some water and a cloth. Thor weakly took the cloth and wiped his mouth and then drunk the water slowly. He knew he wasn't doing good, He coughed badly and groaned he was sweating.

Loki did his best to get his brother back to bed and put the blankets over his brother before he went to go and find Tony Stark. He knew Tony wouldn't probably listen to him, but he wondered if his brother was ill from all the stress of trying to get the Avengers to trust Loki.

When Loki appears at Stark Towers he finds that Tony is sitting outside , he watched as the other man tensed and looked at him.  
"Stark… ," Loki spoke in a serious tone and he was hoping to convince Tony at least that he could be trusted. He knew he was going to get annoyed if he couldn't get through to Tony Stark.

Tony looked ready to summon his suit if anything went wrong, he seemed to be smirking a little. " What do you want Loki, You know your not really wanted around," he reminded him.

"I have come to say that I have changed.. Please hear me out, and at least give me a chance to prove that and don't be mad at my brother… He's only trying to have be accepted and its taking a toll on him, he's very ill now." Loki tried hard to keep his temper though he knew It wouldn't be that easy.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Tony said glaring at him, his eyes were deeply focused on Loki as if he was waiting to see any hints of a lie.

Loki sighed "Because .. Well I don't know… But I am not lying!" He said angrily. It showed in his eyes that he wasn't lying, the only emotion in his eyes really was worry for his brother.

**Author Note; This fanfic maybe 4- or 6 chapters in total dunno how many will need yet o,o**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took Loki a lot of arguing all of the Avengers to even get at least one of them to trust him. The only one who ended up saying he would trust Loki was Tony Stark. He didn't think that Tony would actually leave Loki unwatched though, He realised Banner wasn't there when he went to go and speak with them and Clint just went on how Loki couldn't be trusted and tried to stay away from Loki and didn't want to stay and talk long, Tony though he had said he would trust Loki hadn't made the conversation at all easy.  
Loki sighed as he started to head back to his ill brother. He knew there was still a lot of work to so with the Avengers. He also didn't really expect that to be easy. Some of the Avengers argued longer and were more willing to speak while others really just wanted to stay away from him like Clint. He actually ended up arguing the longest with Tony stark before Tony had decided to calm down and actually listen to Loki more than what he had been.

Thor was laying in bed his condition seemed worse when his brother arrived back, he coughed weakly and had been throwing up more since his brother left the room, he really just wanted to be better, but his health did seem to be failing. This did scare him. He started to fear he was actually going to die. He was crying when Loki walked into the room and his eyes seemed to be full of fear. He really didn't want to die.  
"Brother… I am going to die," He whimpered. He coughed more and was shivering a bit. He didn't look at all very well. He also was struggling to speak and sounded like he was losing his voice a bit.

Loki looked at his brother and knew it must be serious for all his brother bravery to be gone. But he was sure that Thor wasn't going to die. He wouldn't even let his brother die. He sat by his brothers bed and looked worried.  
"No you won't Thor, Don't talk like that!" He sounded a bit angry with him. He was more angry out of worry and thought his brother was just being over dramatic and stupid about it all. He went a got a cold cloth and wiped his brothers forehead seeing he had blazing fever. He really couldn't believe Thor would be so stupid as to hide a serious illness for such a long time from him. Did he not trust him with such things? Loki felt a bit hurt that his brother couldn't share his problems. He had tears in his eyes from worry. He tried his best to comfort his gravely ill brother as he knew Thor was just as upset. It didn't seem to matter that Tony would probably come up with some plan to keep an eye on them, he didn't care if the rest of the Avengers were still quite mad with him and his brother.

Thor was coughing more and he coughed up blood. He didn't feel like things would be ok. He had no idea why he was even this sick. He was in pain and was struggling to breath more and more. He was very pale, he didn't want to upset Loki but he really didn't feel good. He started to wonder if his death was the price of Loki's freedom. He could feel pain in his chest and whole body really, he wondered what kind of sickness that was bringing him so badly down. He hadn't ever been so sick in his entire life. He wasn't even aware if he could get this sick. He didn't even think to get medical attention when he had started to feel sick as he thought he would be fine. Loki just passed him water which he tried to drink. But he only ended up throwing up in a bucket that Loki held for him. He knew he must be very sick if he could barely have a drink of water.

He winced like he was in pain and he sighed miserably. He saw tears forming in Loki's eyes. He didn't know what to say or do to make it any better for Loki.

"Loki… I can't fight this, I feel very weak, I don't know what is wrong with me," Thor tried to sound calm as he said this. But he really was struggling, He coughed a bit more and threw up blood. He really didn't know what anybody could do to save him. His condition was just failing more and more rapidly.  
"It will be ok Loki," he whispered. Thor put a hand to his brothers face to try to comfort him, he suddenly fainted where he was.

Loki started crying more, he yelled out his brother's name "THOR…!" he cried even harder "Don't give up!" He could see his brother had fainted and was breathing even more weakly. He really didn't know how he would ever cope without Thor. He stroked his brothers hair sobbing more, he felt like he was going to lose his brother.

**Author Notes; One more chapter after this  
UPDATE; Chapter has been added to**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

Loki didn't know what to do, he couldn't lose his brother but he didn't know what to do. He cried harder and begged Thor to wake up. Thor though just breathed weakly and didn't wake up, he was fading still. Thor was dying and he couldn't do anything. He regretted that he never really properly showed that he cared about his brother.

He places his hands on his brother's chest and tried to heal his brother with his powers, it didn't seem to work expect for drain Loki's energy. He cried more not knowing what to do as Thor was very pale and his breathing slowing more.  
"Come on you stupid oaf!" Loki growled. "Don't give up on me your meant to be tough!" He was angry because he was upset. He felt guilty he had left Thor alone earlier. He knew now he shouldn't have but he thought his brother was fine. He never realised how wrong he was until now. Loki seemed to curse a bit and he paced. He didn't want to leave his brother, but he did need something that could save his brother. Crying he called SHEILD hoping they could send something to help Thor or some medics. He cursed the fact that Thor hadn't mentioned this earlier and got medical help. He stayed by his brother while he waited for help to arrive. He knew there wasn't much he could do for the god of thunder if he wouldn't wake up and if his magic wouldn't work.

When the medics came they took Thor to the SHIELD infirmary and did their best to save Thor. Loki was made to sit outside the room. He was still crying and noticed Stark come up behind him"I'm keeping an eye on you, Even if I said I would trust you!" Tony said firmly.  
Loki hadn't even expected Tony to even comfort him. He looked at him and just nodded, he did expect The Avengers to keep an eye on him.  
The others like Hawkeye and Steve stayed at quite a distance away from Loki, especially Hawkeye after what Loki had put him through last year. Banner had stayed completely out of the building as he was told to, Loki still feared Banner and the others thought Banner would be likely to lose his temper.  
"You better stay back from me Loki," Clint said, his voice shook slightly. Loki knew Hawkeye was terrified after he had controlled his mind. He saw that Natasha was trying her best to keep Clint calmed down.

"I won't harm you again I promise," Loki said looking at Clint.

Clint looked at him "Y….Yeah because that's so believable coming from you," He said roughly.

Loki waited to be let into the room and was crying very hard. He really hoped Thor could pull through this. When he was let into the room he rushed in and lent by his brothers bed and cried more. He saw that Thor was breathing more easily.

" Do that again and I will kill you," Loki sobbed a bit and slapped his brother. He knew that was a bit harsh in his brother state but he had feared losing him so much. He then hugged his brother hard after and was crying and shaking. Loki looked tired from all the powers he had used to try help his brother. He saw that Thor looked very weak and dizzy. His nightmares lately had been about Thor dying and that had been so close to coming true

"I'm sorry," Thor said quietly. He barley could speak at all. He looked at his brother and weakly hugged him back, he felt bad for scaring his brother like that. He wasn't quite well still but he was at least alive and he would recover now. He knew his brother wouldn't want to leave until Thor could leave the infirmary. He weakly rubbed Loki's back seeing he was shaking and in tears. He was shivering a bit.

Thor coughed a bit looking as he saw the other Avengers come in, he looked away from them as he was still mad at them.  
"Guess we have both nearly died hah?" Tony said , he smirked a little "was worried I was going to only have captain spangle to make fun of ," He said meaning Steve. Steve just grunted sounding annoyed at Tony's comment.

Thor coughed more and managed a slight laugh " Sure you'd find others to make fun of," He rasped. He rubbed his throat a bit and moaned.

Tony just smirked "mm probably, But so you know I am keeping an eye on you and Loki," He stood against the wall and seemed to be thinking.

"You can trust Loki," Thor assured. He coughed a few times and struggled to not get mad at them despite not having the energy.

"You expect me to believe that?" Clint growled. He looked at the, Thor knew if Nick had been here that he would have had these guys in more order instead of throwing blame and arguing slightly like they were. Thor was surprised that Tony had given in and said he would trust Loki. Thor instead sighed and coughed harder. He knew it would take awhile to get the others to trust Loki, but he supposed at least so far Tony was, soon the others would have to follow.

He saw that Loki was looking lost in all of this. Loki just rubbed his brothers back as he coughed badly. Thor seemed glad his brother was there to comfort him, it was also the only other thing from keeping him losing his temper.

"Why didn't you tell anybody you were sick instead of acting like everything was ok?" Tony asked Thor, he had his eyes narrowed.

"Didn't want to worry anybody," Thor said. " I thought it was nothing to begin with." He started wondering if maybe telling somebody would have been a better idea. But it was too late now , he was just glad he was alive. He knew the others would be mad with him about a few things for awhile.

"What was it?" Loki asked his brother, he hoped the medics had found out as his brother had been so close to losing his life. He looked at the god of thunder and hoped that he would answer that question.

"I was poisoned as well as having a Midgardian flu." Thor replied. He hugged Loki, he wondered if Loki was going to slap him again for that.

Loki looked annoyed with him again slightly and did end up smacking him in face he pulled him closer by his shirt.  
"Poison? These are reasons you should tell me if your not well! Don't ever say your ok when your not!" he sighed and gently released him and hugged him. He knew he was still a bit nasty if angered or upset but he would never try kill anybody again. Thor didn't seem that startled by way Loki had pulled him forward.

"I know Loki, I'm sorry," Thor replied. He still held his brother close. Loki knew things would be ok now his brother was in an infirmary and been treated. He had been so close to losing his brother and he had started to wonder if Freedom had its costs and that it wasn't worth lying about anything.

**Authors Note; , Review enjoy and yeah made this one longer cuse needed to**

UPDATE; This was gonna be last chapter but decided to do one more which is coming  



	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

UPDATE ; Was going to do a sequel but I decided I would do one more chapter instead as I Don't have ideas for next one really

Thor looked around and lent back, even if his friends were slow to trust Loki they were at least here to check on his condition. He knew that Banner wasn't here because everybody thought he would loose his temper amongst all this disagreement, whether Banner had decided to trust Loki or not. Thor just sighed and lent back wishing his parents were here or if they even knew about his condition or not. He wasn't sure if they could even leave earth right now.

Thor fell asleep for awhile and when he awoke he saw Banner standing in the door way. Bruce walked over to see how Thor was doing.  
"Banner?" Thor whispered weakly.

Bruce looked at him and nodded a bit " Yeah…. They wouldn't let me come here till they were sure I would stay calm, and I have been thinking" He then looked to Loki who was half asleep from just waking up. " I think its time we can give Loki a second chance, not sure how long it will take the other three to see that they can trust him too."

Thor coughed and nodded, he also wondered if anybody had told Jane, He looked at Bruce for awhile "Does Jane know what happened to me?" He asked.

"Tony called her… she's worried but she can't make it here today," Bruce exclaimed looking at Thor.

Thor coughed again, there was blood but less of it and Bruce tried to check him over a bit. Thor just shivered and lay back closing his eyes for awhile. He looked and saw Steve seeming to change his mind.  
"Alright…. I can give Loki a second chance but if he blows that then I won't trust him again," Steve replied.

Thor sighed now it was just Clint and Natasha left. He was sure Nick and SHIELD would finally have had to give in and trust Loki since they had managed to let Loki stay free and not locked up. He coughed more and he kept hearing Banner telling him to get more rest. He looked up really hoping his parents knew.

He shivered again, he couldn't remember a time that his parents weren't by his side when he was ill or injured, he knew it was harder when Thor was on earth and them still back in Asgard. He eventually went back to sleep as he knew he needed it. He was so weal and didn't really have the energy.

The room was empty when Thor awoke, expect for his brother who had fallen asleep by his side. Thor just smiled a bit seeing Loki was tired, he didn't wake him, it had been a hard day for both of them. He was about to close his eyes when he heard his mother's voice.  
"Thor.."

Thor looked up to see his mother and he smiled weakly. He wondered if his parents would insist that he be brought home in this condition.  
"Where is father ," Thor rasped. His throat was painful again and he really barley had a voice left right now.

Frigga looked at her sons " He can't come, But he's worried about you Thor, he thinks you should be home recovering, " she ran her hands through both her sons hair. " But I know you don't feel well enough to even head home,"

Thor coughed he did just want to lay there than been transported home he still was in so much pain and didn't want to move from the bed at all really. He figured it would take him weeks to even recover and even then he was sure he would be weak for a few days. He coughed a few more times and pulled the covers over Loki seeing him shiver.

"Your brother really cares about you," Frigga said noticing Loki. Thor watched as his brother breath heavily in his sleep. He knew Odin and Jane would come see him when they could get here. He coughed weakly. Happy to have his brother if nothing else.

**Finished.**


End file.
